Leaving France
by Rachel Balsdon
Summary: Arthur is leaving after having spent some time in France relaxing before he writes a new book. During this time he has started dating Francis a painter. The night before he leaves he goes to see Francis for the evening and they share a passionate moment before Arthur returns to england. Rated M for sexy time!


**Summary**: Arthur is leaving after having spent some time in France relaxing before he writes a new book. During this time he has started dating Francis a painter. The night before he leaves he goes to see Francis for the evening and they share a passionate moment before Arthur returns to england.

* * *

**Leaving France**

Francis stared at the canvas before him, his head tilted to one side. The picture he was painting was a gift for his beloved British lover, Arthur. He chewed his bottom lip in thought as his blue eyes raked over the painting with a judgemental gaze. It had to be perfect because Arthur was perfect in the Frenchman's eyes. He smiled as he decided that enough was enough for today, after all they didn't build Rome in a day or so the saying goes. He decided it was time for a break. Placing a cloth over the canvas carefully to keep the painting damp, he set about cleaning up his painting supplies. The 25-year-old Frenchman lived alone in a loft apartment in the centre of Paris. The sun shone in through the windows lighting up his room beautifully, bouncing off mirrors and paintings that hung around the room. Untying his dirty blonde hair, he ran his fingers gently through the soft luscious waves before looking at the clock.

"Mon dieu! I'm going to be late to see my little Englishman," he quickly went to his bedroom and pulled off his shirt that had paint splats on it, replacing it with a simple black long sleeved shirt. He left his apartment - remembering to lock the door - before heading off into Paris toward a quaint little café where he'd meet Arthur.

Arthur was 19 and was in France for his work, a new aspiring author fresh out of college looking for inspiration for his new book. His work had paid for him to spend 2 months in France.

He looked as beautiful as he always did, his green eyes were deep rich in colour like emeralds, his hair a brighter blonde than Francis's hair. It was scruffy compared to Francis, but it only gave Arthur a "just out of bed" look that the Frenchman loved. "Hello Arthur." He smiled, walking over and kissing the British man on the cheek.

Arthur smiled slightly, motioning for Francis to sit beside him on the sofa he'd occupied whilst reading a novel. It was summer so the windows were open, letting in a gentle breeze that was refreshing. Francis ordered himself a latte whilst ordering his lover another cup of tea. "How are you?" Arthur asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Oui I'm alright, I've been working on my newest painting if all goes well I'll reveal it at the gallery, but afterwards I'm going to give it to you for when you return to England."

"Really? You're really going to give it to me?" Arthur asked, his large fuzzy eyebrows raised in a way that Francis found adorable.

"But of course." Francis replied giving him a dazzling smile. "I wanted you to have it from the beginning but the gallery insisted on seeing it also and if they like it I shall make a copy. You will have the original."

"That's oddly sweet of you, frog." Arthur teased and Francis chuckled. When he and Arthur had first met at this café, Francis had made the mistake of flirting with Arthur when he was having a bad day. The English gentleman had yelled several abusive things at Francis and referred to him as 'frog' for days after. It was only recently that something had changed and Arthur saw Francis as the kind loving person he was.

Their drinks came and the two sat together for a while in the café, sipping their drinks and cuddling close to one another. "Can you not stay Arthur?" Francis asked softly. His voice was filled with sadness as he gazed down at Arthur. "I can't bear to see you go so soon."

"It's been a month Francis I can't stay here forever."

"Oui you could stay with me?" He offered, his blue eyes were large like puppy dog eyes which caused Arthur to laugh slightly.

"You silly oaf." He replied fondly with a smile. "You know I have to return to England. I have work and two little brothers I have to take care of."

"Ah yes, little Alfred and Matthieu?"

"That's right. Alfred hates me for going away all the time. Matthew understands but I know he dislikes it as well... He's just more quiet."

"I understand," Francis said softly with a smile. "Perhaps you can come to my place the night before you go and I shall cook you a farewell dinner, oui?"

Arthur blushed softly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Sounds good."

Francis leaned down, capturing the smaller man's lips in a soft gentle kiss. Arthur allowed the kiss and simply leaned into Francis whose arms wrapped around him protectively. The two men were simply in their own world, ignoring the strange stares they received for their display. Neither cared, they were happy.

_-_ HETALIA _-_

Francis smiled as he checked the food. Inside the oven, dinner was cooking nicely. Despite this being the last night he'd see his little Englishman, he was happy. His painting was loved at the gallery, and they had asked him to make a copy for the gallery to have on display. He had the original wrapped and ready to give to Arthur when he arrived at the house. Humming he checked himself in the mirror, smiling confidently as he ran a hand through his hair. He had a small amount of stubble that Arthur found amusing to run his fingers along in fascination. Arthur always said it made him look rugged and attractive.

The doorbell rang and he walked over to answer it. Upon opening the door he smiled, seeing Arthur dressed in faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a black jacket over the top. "Am I late?" Arthur asked sheepishly with a small smile as he was let into the apartment.

"No you're on time."

"I'm glad," Arthur sighed in relief, removing his shoes and hanging up his coat. He'd been seeing Francis for 2 weeks now and he smiled, looking around the apartment as it was the first time he'd been here. "Wow your flat's clean."

"But of course, I cannot stand a messy home despite my attitude," Francis teased and led Arthur inside, offering him a drink of wine or tea. Arthur chose the tea naturally and thanked Francis kindly as he took the teacup. "Come with me, I want to show you something," Francis spoke, leading Arthur through the living room to the large windows that took up the back wall of the apartment. They showed a magnificent view of Paris. "Bloody hell, the view is amazing up here," Arthur breathed in awe, smiling.

"Oui the view is beautiful, but that's not what I wanted to show you. This is." He took Arthur to an easel that stood alone, a blanket covering what was standing on it. "This painting is for you," he said, pulling the blanket off. Arthur gasped seeing the picture, it was a picture of himself and his two little brothers. They were sitting under a tree at sunset. Both his brothers were asleep with their heads on his lap, as he seemed to be reading a book. "How did you do this?" Arthur asked in awe, the painting was wonderful.

"Simple the picture was going to be of just you, if you recognise the scenery from the park we visited," Francis began and Arthur nodded his head, softly placing his tea cup on the table. "However when you showed me your brothers I decided they'd be perfect to add in. I have photographic memory so it was easy. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Arthur exclaimed walking over to the Frenchman and wrapping his arms around his neck. "How can I ever thank you?"

Francis gave him a flirty smirk. "I can think of a few things mon cher..." He teased, watching the Englishman flush. He leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss only to release him a few moments later. "Come, dinner will be ready soon," he smiled, leading Arthur into the kitchen.

_-_ HETALIA _-_

Arthur sighed softly in delight as he and Francis lay on Francis's sofa in the dark candlelight room. After dinner both had retired to the living room, laying on the sofa that overlooked the city. They were wrapped up in one of Francis's blankets, both simply talking or kissing as they watched the stars. The past 2 months had been strange for him. He'd never expected to come to France to fall in love with a Frenchman. He almost didn't want to go back but he had to; he loved his brothers. He'd never leave them, ever. They simply meant too much to him.

Francis was humming a song in French quietly as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair. "Mon cher are you alright?" Francis asked gently, breaking Arthur from his trance he was in.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Francis responded, softly stroking Arthur's cheek,which caused the younger male to sigh and lean into him.

"I don't know… part of me doesn't want to go. But, my brothers... I have to go back. I have to take care of them, they're only 5 and I'm all they have. My friend and her husband are taking care of them right now but I have to go back."

"Oui I know Mon cher, but do not worry we will see one another again."

"We will?"

"But of course. You live in London, oui? I can simply drive to you on weekends, it's a 5 hour drive."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would if it means seeing you," Francis smiled softly, watching Arthur blush and noticing that the Englishman had some freckles on his face. Leaning forward Francis brushed his lips against Arthur's. "Je t'aime, mon Anglais," Francis whispered softly against his lover's lips.

Arthur looked confused and Francis chuckled. "I said I love you, my Englishman." This caused Arthur to smile happily and wrap his arms around Francis's neck. "I love you too frog."

Francis chuckled at the nickname, though really it didn't bother him he knew Arthur was playing but what was important was that Arthur loved him too. They kissed softly, Francis laying back on the sofa with Arthur leaning over him. As they kissed their tongues met to dance around one another in a battle for command which neither wished to lose.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck, smiling up at him when Francis pulled away from their kiss. "You know since it's my last night in Paris I'd like to know if the statement that Frenchmen are the best lovers is true."

"Ohonhonhon, I can help you out there my little Brit," Francis grinned, lifting Arthur up into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom. He kicked the door closed with the back of his foot. Depositing Arthur on his bed, he took a moment to admire the young man. He sometimes wondered if he was too old for Arthur but seeing the lust in the 19 year old's eyes he decided he just didn't care. Leaning down he captured Arthur's lips once more in a passionate kiss that had the Englishman moaning softly. He undid Arthur's button up shirt, trailing kisses down Arthur's neck and then slowly trailing down further as skin was revealed to him.

"Arthur you are beautiful," He spoke softly, gazing up and causing the green eyed man to blush and look away. Chuckling, Francis latched his lips onto Arthur's collarbone and sucked softly, making Arthur wriggle and moan with delight.

"Nnn... Francis." Arthur ran his fingers through Francis's hair before tugging the Frenchman back up for another kiss. "Francis, I want you."

"Relax mon cher, I will not leave you disappointed."

Arthur moaned softly as Francis kissed down his chest to his waistband where he undid the younger male's jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Francis smiled seeing the other was already half hard for him and proceeded to take Arthur's length into his hand, stroking it gently. Arthur moaned loudly arching his back his hands grasping the bed sheets. "Francis!"

Francis smirked at the call of his name and took the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth, sucking softly. The reaction was instant. One hand flew into his hair as Arthur cried out in pleasure. He looked up to Arthur's face to see the man was biting his first to prevent any noises from escaping. Thought it wouldn't really matter, the couple in the flat below were away on holiday and Francis had the biggest flat, being the only one in the loft.

Bobbing his head experimentally he watched Arthur carefully for reactions, the other particularly liked it when Francis licked the head of his length whilst sucking softly. "Nnn Francis please… stop teasing me."

Francis pulled away for a moment to undress himself and, reaching into his cupboard, pulled out a bottle of lube. Pouring some onto his fingers he warmed it up before taking the man's length into his mouth again. Arthur yelped slightly when a finger invaded his lower regions, causing him to tense. "Nnn."

"Relax mon cher," Francis cooed softly. Arthur nodded his head and attempted to relax. He moaned softly as Francis continued to work on his length with his mouth, all the while probing him and adding two more fingers. Once Francis hit the Englishman's prostate he came undone, crying out Francis's name as he came into the Frenchman's mouth.

Arthur lay panting, his hair even more messier than it normally was, his green eyes clouded with lust as he gazed up at Francis. Francis smirked as he positioned himself over his younger love. "Are you ready, Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Francis was gentle as he slowly entered the boy, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped him. "Arthur you're so tight."

"Bloody hurts." Arthur whimpered, gripping Francis's arms.

"Relax."

Arthur gazed up at Francis before pressing a soft almost loving kiss onto the Frenchman's lips as Francis was fully seated inside him and waiting for him to become accustomed to the size.

"Francis, you can move."

A small nod of his head was all it took and soon both were moving together in a slow rhythm. The only sound in the flat was the pants and soft sighs of the two lovers as they became one. "Francis… it feels bloody amazing," Arthur panted groaning when Francis hit a certain spot inside him. "There, please there!"

Francis chuckled, "oui, Arthur." He moaned himself, it felt so good inside his lover where it was warm and tight. The two moved in sync but it had been a long time since Francis had done this and he didn't last long; he could feel his climax coming. Wrapping his hand around Arthur's neglected cock he pumped it in rhythm with their movements. "Arthur I'm close, shall we cum together?"

The young brit moaned loudly, nodding his head as it fell back. "Nnn Francis!"

With a smile Francis leaned down, capturing his lover's lips into a kissas they both fell off the edge together. Arthur's release over their stomachs and Francis's deep inside of Arthur.

"I love you."

"I love you too Francis," Arthur smiled as they lay together, exchanging soft kisses between them along with gentle loving touches.

"Promise to come back to visit me?"

"Oui," Arthur mumbled and Francis chuckled, it sounded odd coming from the Englishman.

"I'll miss you Arthur."

"Frog, go to sleep." Arthur mumbled with a smile, his eyes closed peacefully as he buried his head into Francis's chest. Francis smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around Arthur, both now covered by the silken sheets of the bed.

"Goodnight mon Anglais."


End file.
